


Stolen moment

by Shadowdianne



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: "Perhaps, she considered, it was time to be bold in a different way."A take of a scene we all are waiting for. After reaching Atlas these two talk a little bit -a little being the key word here- while they wait for hell to arrive. Post vol.6.





	Stolen moment

**Author's Note:**

> a/n This is my first fic for this pairing. I’ve been an avid watcher of RWBY however, for years although is true that I took a little hiatus between the beginning of volume 4 and volume six majorly because it was difficult to find a way of properly watching week by week without going insane. But here I am, three volumes binge-watched later and a lot of feelings regarding this two (And whiterose; for which I will also -probably- will write too)
> 
> Yes, this scene has been done time and time again, but I wanted to do my own version of it. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> PS: I’m Shadowdianne pretty much in every platform; I take prompts on a regular basis on Tumblr so feel free to hit me up with them if you want.

 

_“Mantel grows at the shadow of Atlas.”_

Blake had heard the phrase before, had even seen the few blurry pictures she had been shown during her days at the White Fang- mostly used to rile them up, to make them all remember another reason as of why they needed to fight, to be angry, to hate. But she had never imagined how true the statement was until now.

Perched atop the windowsill, she could see the city that spilled below the floating city, the rocky mountains that circled the bay in where the kingdom rose giving eerie shadows to the whole sight; sparkling white snow slightly greyish hued under the fragmented moonlight. Hugging her knees and feelings her muscles ache she couldn’t pry her eyes away from the warmer , yet jagged, lights she could spy beyond the fall the use of gravity dust created between both and, for a second, a hot second, she thought on escaping the facility in where they all had been confined until morning came, the need of seeing, of truly seeing, if what she had been taught was true prodding the back of her mind until her temples throbbed.

Despite her momentary wishes she was far too tired, far too jumpy, and she merely sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on the window’s frame as she battled yet another chill with fidgeting fingers pressing against her forearms. She would need another coat soon; preferably one thick enough to battle the cold that seemed to be much much worse than the one she had already endured, and she smiled a little at the prospect, if only for her own sake. The silence the store-room she had found provided, however, was very short lived as her ears soon picked a set of nervous footsteps at the other side of the metallic door, the bite she had felt on the palms of her hands when she had first opened it still vivid on her muscle memory. Jaw tightening and nerves already getting the best of her, she tilted her head as one of her ears twitched; expectant.

She knew that, in theory, they were safe. Safe for the night. Tomorrow would bring another string of difficulties, explanations they would need to bring forth and a set of conversations she didn’t feel like having but her body was far too tightly wounded, her muscles far too corded, for her to fully relax as she kept on hearing the footsteps at the other side of the door, almost as if they were too considering what to do. A scream crawling on the back of her throat, she almost reached for gambol shroud out of principle only to be reminded that her weapon was gone, the pieces tucked away in the room they all had been instructed to stay at by stern offices with obscured eyes and soulless commands. Throat bobbing up and down as she swallowed, she could feel her ears flattening on her head, nervousness getting the best of her until a soft knock on the door followed by a soft “Blake” made her relax.

Yang. She could recognize that voice anywhere and for a moment she wanted to growl at her own stupidity of not considering that the footsteps at the other side of the door would be own by any other than her blonde partner. They had been practically glued together since entering the aircraft after all; the blonde’s body heat a feeling she had welcomed entirely, far too tired to even overthink the warmth that filled her chest, the brittle smiles and quick glances they had given each other far too telling and far too loud for everyone else. Not like she complained; after so long it had felt good to be this close to the other girl; to not feel like she needed to apologize for wanting the closeness, for craving it.

Tongue pressed against the back of her teeth, ears experimentally returning to their usual state, she called forth the blonde’s name; slightly louder than the other girl had done, conscious that Yang didn’t have her keen hearing sense.

“Yes.”

The door opened, the bright, unnatural light in where the torturous long corridors the facility was built with silhouetting Yang’s body as the blonde walked inside, blonde mane following her movement as she let the door close behind her, lilac eyes slightly darkened by worry and lack of sleep. She hadn’t taken her arm off, the scraps on the forearm glaring gashes to Blake’s eyes that the brunette did her best not to look at too intensely, still not entirely sure how to approach that topic; of what had happened at the waterfall. The high the battle had brought with it had diminished almost instantly but back at the aircraft things had still been far too tender to fully voice them and now, after the flight, the stilted conversation with the soldiers, Weiss own meltdown as they were escorted there, the biting cold… it felt like an even more complicated talk to have.

Yang seemed to be thinking the same as she walked towards the window with a falter on her step. Her aura had already taken care of the bruises and wounds, but Blake still bit down on her bottom lip, feeling guilt as she moved enough for the windowsill to have some extra space the blonde could use to sit. Which the blonde did, only one foot on it, her other leg hanging from it, left arm resting on her knee, fingers dangling. A look that could scream utter relaxation if it wasn’t for her eyes; still restless, still darker than usual.

She momentarily wondered how the blonde had been able to find her, but it truly didn’t matter to her at the end; the facility was big, but it did not have that many doors open, and the blonde knew her well enough to gauge that she would have gone to one with views good enough to let her mind wander.

“Couldn’t sleep?” The question was asked with a smile, a small one, a barely-there curve that, nonetheless, Blake answered almost automatically, the motion carrying with it the same kind of warmth she had felt back at the aircraft, her fingers itching to hold Yang’s hand between hers, nuzzle closer to the other girl, let her scent envelop her.

Not like she felt prepared to that have that conversation either; majorly because she felt there was very little to say that the other girl didn’t know already. It would feel almost… anticlimactic in a way. Almost like one of those novels she longed to read again; full of nonsensical plots and too easy problems that were solved by a few witty lines. Not like her feelings for Yang were nonsensical, nor easy, but that moment with her there felt the closest thing of being at peace that she had felt in a really long time.

“Not really.” She finally answered, half-shrugging only to reach forwards, changing her posture enough so she could grasp those dangling fingers, the warmth she found there enough to send a jolt up her own cold ones. “What about you?”

She knew the answer before Yang voiced it of course; she doubted neither of them would be able to sleep in a long time without feeling the sickening crack of ribs against their hands, blood beginning to seep through black clothes. Not like she regretted what had happened but not something she truly knew how to process either. Lilac eyes softening and the grasp on her fingers changing as Yang slid her wrist upwards, so she was the one cradling her instead of the other way around, the blonde hummed her own negative before glancing outside, at the city that surrounded them and the one below.

“It feels strange to be here.” It wasn’t exactly what Blake had imagined Yang would say but she nodded at it, at the truth on those words. Squeezing the hold Yang had on her, she continued watching the frozen world outside, the snowflakes that kept on falling, the speed in which they did betraying the apparent calmness and lack of wind. It didn’t feel like the postcard it had been back on Argus, the impending doom she felt hanging on all of their heads only aiding to her nervousness.

Now, however, sharing the moment with Yang, that doom didn’t feel that impending, nor that horrible. Smiling a little at that and nibbling on her bottom lip once more as she felt just the barest of blushes beginning to crawl up her neck and dust pink on her cheeks, she motioned to the taller girl.

“Can I…”

She didn’t finish the request; the words ‘can I sit between your legs’ far too heavy for her tongue. Yang, however, always a much more better mind-reader that others thought she was, scrunched up her nose before nodding, a similar blush spreading through her cheeks, one that perked Blake’s ears up before she was completely conscious of what she was looking at.

“Come here.”

Moving slow enough for Yang to change her own posture as well, Blake nestled herself between Yang’s legs, the warmth that immediately surrounded her making her almost purr for a moment before she was able to fully catch herself as Yang’s metallic arm hugged her from behind, nestled against her navel and fingers drawing soft circles at her side. Her other hand still on her knee, Yang didn’t move nor made a sound until Blake was comfortably seated against her, her back fully pressed against Yang’s front. Something that felt much bolder than Blake had considered it to be possible a second ago. Yet, she didn’t move away. Perhaps, she considered, it was time to be bold in a different way.

It definitely helped that, as she felt her eyelids beginning to drop, a ghost of a kiss on top of her head told her that Yang was, again, on the same page as she was.

And one day, she promised herself, one day they would talk about this, about them. For the night, however, she chose on being there, close to the blonde and away from the world for a few more hours.

 


End file.
